


Let It Snow 授翻

by dadada



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadada/pseuds/dadada
Summary: 被意外的暴风雪困在了大都会和小镇之间，Clark和lex被迫共用同一间旅馆。





	Let It Snow 授翻

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let It Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274286) by [mskatej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej). 



> 感谢mskatej太太的授权 太太的文超辣  
> 原作地址：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/274286

　　熙攘的人群从剧院涌出，纷纷匆匆离开，每个人都噌的跳进出租车或小跑走开，头缩着用围巾裹紧下巴。  
　　Chole和Lois抱紧了自己还不住的打颤，“我还想和你们聊天，”Lois从颤抖的牙齿中勉强挤出，“但外面也太冷了。你们有谁想一起打个出租吗？”  
　　“我们住在相反的方向，Lois，”chole说到，“你先走吧，我没事儿。”  
　　Clark冲Chole点点头，“我一会儿要去她那。”  
　　“好，”Lois边说边跳进了一个出租车里，甩上了门。当Clark记起来要挥手告别时车已经走到街尾了。  
　　“喔，那真的超级棒！”Chole兴奋地拍带着手套的手，宣布到。  
　　“嗯。”尽管事实是，歌剧真的不是Clark的菜，这部剧漫长的像过去了好几个小时。他看了看自己的表。哦，好吧。其实歌还是很不错的，他想，如果他能知道他们到底在说什么，他可能还更容易专心一点。  
　　 不过能出来到大都会还挺好的，而且在Lois免费得到了这些票后，他是多出来的票的第一人选，这让他很难拒绝她的邀请。他猜chole也坚持要请他过来;因为她这几周一直拼命的想把他的注意力从Lana身上移开。  
　　“你真的要去我那吗?”chole皱着眉问。  
　　他笑着摇了摇头，“不，我一会儿回家，但我不能这么告诉她。”这并不是说她就会怀疑他。事实上，Lois甚至都没有发现他做的那些奇怪的事。这一方面让他松了一口气，另一方面也让他很烦恼。  
　　“哦，好吧，我不想把你落下，但不是每一个人都对寒冷有免疫力，我现在真的要冻死了。”她踮起脚，胳膊搂上他的脖子，Clark抱住了她。  
　　一分钟后她的出租车也开远了，Clark发现街上只有自己一个人了。他享受着寒冷，准备一会儿跑回家。  
　　他静静地站在那儿，望向天空，期待着第一片雪花从空中落下，他知道那是马上的事。  
　　“Clark，”一个熟悉的声音在背后响起。他转过头，瞥见正走向他的Lex。  
　　完了。他忘了Lex也来这次歌剧院了。他坐在离舞台特别近的贵宾席上，左边是一个非常漂亮的亚洲美人，她穿着紧致的，凸显身材的黑色裙子，和与之搭配的愁容。她现在没有和Lex在一块儿，Clark觉得很奇怪，因为他也没有看到她离开。  
　　Lex笑得很欠揍，“你一个人在这儿干嘛呢？”他问。  
　　“我打算回家。”Clark回答到，但话一出口，他就后悔了。  
　　“嗯，”Lex点点头，“去小镇吗？”  
　　该死的！“啊，我要去...”你要去干什么，Clark? “...坐公交。”  
　　Lex看了看表，盯着表面。“现在已经11点半了，Clark。我怀疑现在还有没有去小镇的车。”  
　　“哦，真的？”Clark惊讶的说。“我没意识到已经这么晚了。”他现在真的需要赶紧甩掉Lex。  
　　Lex偏了偏头，怜悯地叹口气，“真的。”  
　　“哦，那么，我猜我可能得...”  
　　“如果你愿意，我可以捎你一道。”Lex打断了他。“我也要去那。”  
　　Clark立刻摇了摇头。“不，不用了。我可以去Chole那。”事实上，你不用管我，我可以自己跑回家。clack挂着尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑腹诽道。  
　　“真的，没事。”此时，Lex的仆人已经将车钥匙递给了Lex, lex走到车边, Clark甚至都没有察觉到车是什么时候停过来的。他打开了副驾驶的车门--哇哦，这是一辆法拉利--然后得意的笑着，冲着车点点头。“而且你还不用担心被冻着。这个美人温暖极了。”  
　　Clark绝望地盯着敞开的车门，脑子里面风暴有没有能够让他在不像是一个彻彻底底的混蛋的情况下逃离这个地方的办法。  
　　“我...”  
　　“来吧!”Lex喊到，敞着副驾驶车门，走到了驾驶位上。“在外面这么久，你一定要冻死了!”他欢快的结束了对话。  
　　如果Clark没有被堵在这儿，他现在都到家了，该死的！现在他得忍受跟Lex坐两个小时的车，而且Lex还表现的像一个十足的混蛋，他和他绝对，肯定没什么可说的。  
　　他走进了车，皱着眉。  
　　“哦，开心点，”Lex说，“我开得很快。我们一会儿就能到家。”  
　　他们刚一上路，雪就开始下大了，Clark觉得这是一个不祥的预兆。糟糕的天气和一个莽撞的司机似乎不是一个绝妙的搭配。即使Clark知道如果lex不可避免的滑下道路，直直的撞上树，他也能够把他们两个都救下来，但他不想再为又一个“奇迹”编借口，更不要说他还得忍受Lex沾沾自得“我早就知道他不对劲。”  
　　为了把注意力转开，他决定开个话题。“你的女伴呢？”  
　　“她有点不舒服，在第三场中间就走了。”  
　　“哦。”  
　　他们又一次沉默了下来。Lex倒是很享受，但Clark很生气。他完全不明白Lex是怎么在下这么大的雪的时候还能看清前面的。  
　　“你竟然能看到外面吗？”  
　　Lex一开始没有回答，尽管他慢慢的、慢慢的降了点速。“不是很能看清。”他嘟囔着。  
　　Clark刷得回过头看着Lex，眉毛快挑到天上去了。  
　　“我希望我们没赶上这次暴风雪，不过。”  
　　“不过什么?”Clark粗厉的叫到。  
　 Lex清了清嗓子“没什么。我相信我们一定能解决。不过可能会比想象中稍微久一点。”  
　　什么叫他相信他们一定能解决?这意味着或许他们不能!  
　　车突然向左滑了一下，Lex猛的低声咒骂了一句。等他终于回归正轨的时，他不好意思地朝Clark笑了笑。“Whoops,”他说  
　　“你是故意的吗？”  
　　“当然不是。风吹的”接下来，就像是为了证明Clark的问题是错误的，他打开了立体声，专心地看着路。  
　　几分钟后，Clark又张口道。“我知道这首歌。”  
　　“这是咏叹调,不是歌,而且你应该知道。是‘Addio del passato'”  
　　Clark困惑的皱起了眉。  
　　“La Traviara的，”Lex解释道，仿佛Clark是个白痴。  
　　哦。那是他们刚听过的歌剧。怪不得听着这么耳熟。  
　　“它听起来不一样，”无论如何，他还是辩解道。  
　　“因为这个录音碟里是另外一个歌手，Clark。”  
　　管他的呢，Clark想。  
　　Lex现在每小时只能走十米,Clark开始觉得他们这辈子都到不了小镇了。  
　　或许命运真的有种幽默感，因为就在这个关键时刻，他们路经一个小旅馆，它闪着“空房”的粉色霓虹灯在街的对面兴奋地向他们招手。他们两个人的脖子和目光同时转向旅馆，车也不受控的向它爬去。它已经很老旧了，三间似乎在历史中存在的房子看起来能够在暴风雪中存在下来就是一个奇迹。  
　　没门。他们绝不可能在Kansas郊外的这个诡异的小破旅馆过夜，尤其是在Clark一秒钟就能跑回家，坐在温暖的火焰前，边读书边喝着热可可的情况下。  
　　lex踩下刹车，把车停下，转过来看着Clark。  
　　“没门，”Clark严肃的告诉他。  
　　“我们别无选择。在这样的天气面前，我们肯定回不去了。看!”他张开手掌指向窗外，眼睛却一直一下不眨的看着Clark。  
　　Clark有些想要指责Lex的计划，但最终他挫败的叹了口气，“好吧。”Lex把手搭到Clark的座位后，转了转身子开始倒车。“但是你要付帐，”Clark并不是认真的嘟囔着。  
　　lex只是翻了个白眼。  
　　外面的天气愈发的恐怖，所以他们在风雪中跑向前门，刚进去他们就在风的助力下摔上了房门。  
　　那是一个小巧，温暖，昏黄的休息室，一个Clark见过的长得最奇怪的女人正坐在前台后，目光灼灼的看着他们走过来。  
　　“你们是被雪困住了吗，男孩儿们?”她叫到，她的嗓音如此的尖而富有穿透力，以至于Clark真的不由自主倒退了两步。  
　　她有一头粉色的卷发。层层叠叠的在她头上堆积成巨大的一团，弯曲的闪着光，没有一缕偏出来。  
　　“是的，”lex简洁的说道。“我们要两个房间，谢谢。”  
　　她涂的蓝色眼影太浓了，眼睫毛也长得不自然。她的大黄牙从嘴里凸出，被粉色的口红染的乱七八糟，不过Clark猜她可能只不过想展示一个微笑。  
“哦，天哪，”她叫, 突然看上去有些不安。她迅速深深的吸了一口烟，然后呼出了三个完美的烟圈，肺里剩下的烟在lex面前形成了一个巨大的烟云。“你知道，亲爱的，如果你们再早来十分钟，我一定会乐于答应你们的请求，但现在我恐怕...”她没把话说完就躺回了椅子，从前台划回了后面的墙。  
“我们该怎么办？”lex问道，一边神经质的挥手，试图挥散那片阴云。“睡在车里?你们都没有房间了，为什么空房的霓虹灯还该死的亮着？”  
她从墙上拿了什么东西，然后又转回前台，举着一个巨大的写着301的木头牌子，还有一个钥匙挂在上面。  
“你们得共用一个房间了。”她开心的说，愉快地把钥匙在Lex面前晃来晃去。“抱歉。”她看上去，听上去都不怎么抱歉。“但是别担心，那里面有一张双人床!”  
等等。什么?  
“供暖一直都开着，所以它现在应该很暖和。”  
“好吧。”Lex从她手里扯过了钥匙，然后转过身，向着楼梯走去。  
“哈？”Clark冲着粉色前台的女人一脸懵逼，可对方只是肆无忌惮地微笑着看着他。  
“玩的开心，男孩们，”她貌似端庄地挥挥手。  
她得至少有一百岁了。  
Clark转过身来，对Lex的后脑勺喊道，“哈？”，然后他转过来懵逼地看了看老妇人，又回头看了看Lex。此时的Lex已经扶着楼梯最下面的扶手,回头皱着眉不耐烦的看着他, 然后他又回头懵逼地看了看老女人。“你没有别的房间了?我们得共用一个?”  
“赶紧的，”Lex不耐烦地打断,“别再跟个小孩似的。”  
Clark转向他，张口结舌“我可以在车上睡。”  
“很好，明天见。Lex冷漠的笑了下，继续向前走，直到消失于楼梯。突然之间，只剩下了Clark和老女人，除了车里他无处可去。或者301房间。  
或者家。  
有家真好，他惆怅地想。  
“如果你愿意，你也可以到我房间，甜心。”他听到老女人咕噜道。  
话音未落，他腾一下跳上楼梯，脑海里的小人直骂自己找不出一个第二天早晨突然不见的借口。  
他本可以到家了的。就，一小时之前，就能到了。  
该死的！为什么他非得从这里混下去？  
“看起来你今晚有了新的安排。”Lex头也不回地打趣道。  
“在车上睡太冷了，”Clark扯谎道，完美。只不过Lex的反应--他被逗乐了，控制不住的放声大笑，Clark狠狠地磨磨牙，为什么自己还该死的装成普通人，即使别人都懒得装作相信他了。  
这房间事实上比Clark想象的要大，而且又古怪又俗气，墙纸是红的、绿的，歪向一边的床上铺着磨损的红色绣金边的被子。一个快要散架的木质老衣柜堆在墙角，床对面的桌子感觉都快撑不住上面电视的重量了。窗帘又厚又软，还是红色的，好几盏灯照得房间稍微亮了一点，但很明显，没人觉得谁该费心在天花板上装上一个亮灯泡。  
红色的窗帷是拉上的，房间里暖暖和和的，其实真还挺不错的，Clark忍不住微笑着想。  
他瞥向lex，发现他也认可的点点头。“不错，”lex评论道，听上去有点惊讶。他把公文包放在桌子上的电视旁边，他开它，在里面的一个格子里拿出了一个黑色像是钱包的皮包。  
“我猜你想睡床，”Clark说到。即使他有多么想让lex睡地板，之前坚持lex付钱的幼稚行为阻挡了他提出这样的要求。  
“你只要手不乱动，Clark，你也欢迎和我共用一张床。”  
Clark满腔的嘲讽被浴室门关上的声音打断，转而叹口气。他坐在床上蹦了蹦，然后随着一声轻轻的砰声滑到了地毯上。和Lex在一间旅馆呆一晚上又不会要了他的命。明天暴风雪就会过去了，他们会跳进Lex的豪车里，驶回家，直到下次再有什么危机之前，Clark都不会再见到他了。所以事情也没有那么糟。而且无论如何，他现在已经很累了。他听到Lex在里面刷牙，发现那个像钱包的实际上是盥洗用具袋，Lex有多少次在剧院之后回不了家，才会准备这种东西。也或许是他之前打算和他的女伴共度一晚。  
等到Lex洗漱完了，Clark脱得只剩下了内裤，钻进了床里，眼睛紧紧的闭着，假装睡着了。他听见Lex解开了领带，然后了脱掉衬衫，腰带，裤子，袜子，然后听到他在房间转了一圈，关掉了所有的灯。但是直到Lex爬到了床上，紧贴上自己，Clark才发现好有什么不对？  
或许他应该穿着衣服睡觉。  
第二天醒来时，Clark的脸紧贴着Lex的后背。他蹭一下睁开了眼，惊恐的向后退去，迅速地拿被子的一角抹去了Lex身上残留的口水，然后，跳--或者说，摔，如果非要这么认真的话--下了床。他呆呆地在床前站了得有一分半，小心脏经受了巨创，然后他甩甩头，转过身走向了窗户，拉开了窗帘。  
天哪...  
这就不太好了。  
Clark盯着窗外凄凄惨惨的景象，努力的想冷静下来。  
他听到Lex在床上翻滚，但是Clark已经无心管这些，他只是着迷的盯向窗外。地面都该死的跑哪儿去了?  
“怎么了？”lex嗓音有些沙哑，半睡半懵懂。  
“Emmm....”  
Lex溜下床，挪到窗前，站在Clark旁边，和他一起盯着外面的灾难现场。  
"哈，"Lex说。  
Clark转头看向他，"'哈' 这就是你所有要说的?"  
"什么?"他说。"我的确掌握点权力，Clark，但我目前还不知道怎么控制天气。"  
"我知道这个，"Clark回答。  
"那就别表现的好像这些都是我的错一样。"  
“我本来可以待在Chole那的，”Clark嘟嘟囔囔。“但是我没有。‘真的，一点儿都不麻烦，我也要去那边。’”  
“Oh，我的...你知道吗？你能不能别再抱怨了，长大一点好吗？!”Lex从窗边走回来，开始穿衣服。“所以我们要在这儿再待几个小时--”  
“雪还在下!我们可能对在这儿困--”Clark把他脑子里面能想到的最长的时间捣出来“--一辈子!”  
有一刻，Lex停下来他穿裤子的步伐，一只腿在里面，一只在外面，就这么瞠目结舌得盯着Clark，仿佛他是这个地球上令最讨厌的最无理取闹的被宠坏的小孩。“请闭嘴吧！”  
“好吧，”Clark回复，然后继续盯着窗外。  
哦，天呐，他讨厌下雪。  
20分钟后，Clark终于决定也要换衣服了，接下来他们两个到楼下吃了早餐。他们还是不怎么理对方，但是现在Clark心情已经不那么坏了。  
餐厅半满着，飘散着糕点和咖啡的味道，这让Clark心情甚至更好了。  
lex边吃着培根和鸡蛋，边看昨天的报纸，当Clark偷走他的香芋块时，他睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
“在餐桌上看东西是很不礼貌的。”Clark塞着满嘴的鸡蛋和土豆教训道。  
Lex抬眼看着他。“嘴里满是东西的时候说话也是不礼貌的。所以我猜，礼仪对我们来说都不是第一位的。”  
Clark冲着lex翘起了嘴角，可Lex根本没有看到，因为他现在又把注意力给了他报纸，于是Clark继续往自己的嘴里又塞了些食物。  
早餐过后他们回到了他们的房间，但是刚到房间，Clark就发现自己无事可做。Lex坐在床上，把电脑摆在膝上，然后完全全的无视了Clark。他噼里啪啦的打着键盘，目不转睛的盯着屏幕。Clark无聊的绕了两圈，虽然后来试图想要吸引lex注意力已经成了主要目的。为什么他从这儿晃来晃去既然不会打扰到他?为什么Lex表现得仿佛根本没有注意到他。  
　　Clark大声的叹了口气，然后在门前停住，转过头来看Lex。几分钟后，Lex终于发现房间里突然没有噪音了，抬头看了看Clark。  
“怎么了？”他简洁的问。  
Clark瞪向他。“我要下楼了。我去别处转转。”  
　　Lex看上去一脸漠然。“好主意，”他说，又重新看向屏幕。“玩的开心。”  
有那么一刻，Clark想把Lex用他的热射线炸成条，但他克制住了自己，重重的走了出去。他知道Lex是故意的。但知道他是故意的，并不妨碍他还是会为这个生气。  
Clark在楼下的游戏厅找了个位，然后随便翻了翻一本车的杂志，看着两个男人打了一会儿台球，边想为什么他还是让Lex影响到自己。他希望自己能够别被Lex搅得一头浆糊，但同时欣慰于自己也能意外把Lex烦的不轻。  
天呐，他好无聊。  
漫长的一个上午晃啊晃啊晃。他读了一会儿杂志，和几个旅客玩了一会儿台球，和一个九岁女孩儿玩了一会儿拉米牌戏，然后惆怅地盯着前台的窗户，即使窗外除了白茫茫的一片雪外什么都没有。Lex下楼来吃午饭，他们一起吃的，虽然中间他们没怎么说话，至少Lex没再读报纸。  
“你今天上午干嘛了？”Lex问他。  
Clark挠了挠脖子，回想到。“打了一会儿台球，看了一会儿关于书的杂志。然后在拉米戏牌中被个小孩打个落花流水。”他点点头，“差不多就是这样。”  
　　Lex点点头，看上去很感兴趣。  
“别把我当小孩儿似的，”Clark说，Lex低下头藏下他的笑意。  
下午过的甚至比上午还要慢，现在才三点，Clark决定消磨时光的最好的办法就是睡上一觉。Lex已经上楼了，坐在床上，捧着电脑，看着电视--Lex设法找到了一个谈论股票的台，就好像那种东西真有什么意思一样--当Clark爬到他身边的时候，他一点反应都没有。Clark正面躺下，把手背到脑袋后，闭上眼。电视里面平板枯燥的声音最终把他送向了梦乡。  
当Clark醒来的时候，他不确定现在是几点了，看电视还敞着，浴室的门关着，有人在洗澡。  
其实这也不是个坏主意,Lex洗完以后他也要冲一冲。  
十分钟之后，Lex穿着一条白色的睡袍，提着一个湿湿的黑色的什么东西从浴室出来了。他把黑色的一团甩了甩，然后晾到了暖气片上。  
“你在干嘛？”Clark问。  
“你睡着的时候我去了一趟楼下。找Miss Rose要了点洗涤剂，因为我不想再穿一天脏内裤了，而这家旅馆不提供洗衣服务。”  
“哦。”  
“你要是也想洗的话，还剩了不少。”  
　　Clark点点头，跳下了床。他脱掉了自己的衬衫和裤子，走向浴室，希望Lex把自己的洗漱用品落在了那，因为他也想清一下牙，而这家旅馆似乎也不提供牙刷。Bingo!  
他先洗了洗自己的短裤。然后刷了刷牙,又享受了一个漫长的,放松的热水澡。出浴室之前，他裹了一条白浴巾在腰上。希望在他等内裤干的时候，这还有一条睡袍可以穿。  
很明显，没有。“这只有一身睡袍，”Lex告诉他，“抱歉。”  
　　Clark怒视着他，然后调整了调整自己的浴巾，让它不会滑下去,Lex正坐在床上，穿着看上去很舒服的睡袍，看着电视上正播的很无聊的什么政治新闻。黑色的遥控器摆在他膝上，而Clark对眼前的一切，荒谬的第一反应就是：我不想看新闻。我要把遥控器从lex这偷过来，然后我们要看我选的节目。  
　　一天中的第一次，他一直以来陷入本不必要的困境的恼火，无聊，和被人无视的感觉突然消失了。现在，他彻底爆发了。目前为止，lex一直都过得很顺，所有都按照他的意愿发展，而且他现在也很享受，可Clark不想看他的愚蠢的节目。  
他以最百无聊赖的态度走向床，走到自己的床边，坐在了Lex身旁，照出他的姿态：他的腿向前伸展出，然后在脚踝交叉，背枕着枕头，靠上床头板。  
然后迅速从Lex的膝上扫走遥控器，换台到--哈，这会把Lex惹得不轻--卡通，不用看就知道，Clark得意洋洋的笑。  
“嘿！”Lex叫到。“把它还给我。”  
“不。”  
“Clark，”Lex说到，这次更耐心一点。“我正在看那个。把它，还给我。”  
“不。”  
Lex行动了，他试图把遥控器抢回来，但Clark把它拿到lex恰好够不到的地方，然后看着lex无用的朝着空气乱抓。“Clark，”Lex警告到，他的声音低沉危险。他坐回去，大声喘着气。  
“怎么了？”Clark说，微笑着。  
“把他妈的遥控器还给我！”  
“为什么我要还给你？我想看这个。”他瞥了一眼电视，想看清演的是什么。反正看上去不怎么熟悉。  
当Lex再次袭击时，Clark开始大笑。lex现在已经切切实实的在咆哮了，他爬上了Clark身上，抓住了他伸出的胳膊，试图想把他拽过来。但Clark的胳膊一动不动，且对Lex实图打败他的徒劳的尝试报以嘲笑。Lex无法打败他。  
Clark在Lex再次放弃的时候窃笑，但这似乎更激怒了他;他的呼吸声更响，更愤怒。他的嘴抿成紧紧的一条线。  
“哇，你真的很讨厌事情脱离你的掌控，”Clark满意得观察着。  
Lex转过头来对着Clark，然后以一种能够把大多数人都吓死的脸色冷笑到，“你才认识到这一点吗？”  
他下了床，阔步走向电视，手动调回了台。他回头怒视Clark，而Clark知道他的表情意味着什么。Lex正挑战他敢不敢继续。他敢吗？Clark或许有这种能力，但他有这种意志吗?  
哦，他敢。  
他微笑着把台调了回来。  
Lex咆哮着弹上床，袭上Clark，以比之前还要大的力。他爬上Clark的身体，用力勾住Clark胳膊，呼噜呼噜地出着大气，坚决的往他那拽。Clark知道他至少应该装出一副Lex的攻击是很疼的，或者至少是对他有影响的，但他太乐此不疲。Lex看上去如此的野性、失控而Clark知道Lex其实并不怎么在乎他在看的节目，他只在乎输给Clark。  
唯一的一点点顾虑是，Lex可能会在Clark身上把自己弄伤。如果他决定采取暴力措施，打他，或者咬他，那么他对自己造成的伤害要远远大于对Clark的。再加上，Lex一直在他身上扭来扭去把Clark的浴巾蹭松了。他疯狂的徒劳的摆动让Clark心跳加速，体温上升。  
他把Lex翻过来，钉在床上，手臂交叉过自己的胸膛，握住Lex的手臂，压在身体两侧，大腿穿过Lex的大腿，肘部落在Lex一侧的床上，遥控器握在手上，离Lex的脸只有几寸。  
Clark浴巾又松了一大块，但总体还待在原位，而Lex的浴袍以一种近乎滑稽又时尚的方式缠绕着。  
“你认输吗？”Clark问他，意有所指的瞥向手中的遥控器。  
Lex粗声喘着气。“绝不。”  
Clark把自己的胳膊从Lex胸膛上挪开，并把手放在Lex头边，然后他的肘部离开了床，给了Lex手臂自由移动的空间。“很好，”他边说边点了点头，“试试把它从我手中抢走。”他冲着Lex点了点遥控器，把它拿近他。  
Lex一开始除了微抬了胸膛之外，并没有动，他只是抬头盯着Clark。然后他缓缓从床上抬起他的左臂，抓住了从Clark拳头里伸出来的那一块遥控器。Clark微笑着感觉到lex的拉力--他正试图把它抽走。当Lex爬过来，开始用两只手一起使劲拉时，一道兴奋的电流蹿过他的全身。  
他不确定当Lex开始掰自己的手指时，自己在想什么，因为他知道Lex只是试图让自己张开手，失去对遥控器的控制，好把遥控器抢走。可Lex拇指摩擦自己的手指和指关节的触觉真的很好。  
两分钟后，Lex再一次放弃了。他从床上抬了抬屁股，整了整他的睡袍，然后再靠回来。把自己的胳膊摆回自己旁边，他抬头看着Clark，面无表情。他可能还很生气，或者他可能在筹划下一次袭击，亦或者他可能是在耐心的等待，直到Clark厌烦了这个游戏，然后放弃。  
可Clark现在一点都不累，所以如果这是Lex所期望的，那么很不幸他要失望了。  
“我给你降低点难度，”Clark说。他把遥控器放在床上，离Lex肩膀只有几英尺的地方。“这，”他说着对着遥控器点了点头。“抓住它。如果我不能在你之前拿到它，你就可以拥有它。你想看什么台就看什么台。”  
Lex的眼中冒出火花。他一向喜欢挑战。  
为了让自己更舒服点，Clark把自己的大腿跨过ex的，直到他正跪坐在Lex上,跨坐在Lex上，更准确的说。或许他应该再系系自己的浴巾了，因为它现在正危险的、在完全滑落的边缘试探，而且他知道，他现在露出的大腿太多了，远远多出他应该的，但他只是把手离开床，背到背后，挑衅的向Lex笑着。  
Lex一动不动。观察着Clark。等待行动的最好时机。  
但是并没有什么最好的时机，至少不存在于这个游戏。无论Lex做什么，Clark永远会比他快。  
Lex用肘部撑起自己，盯着Clark的眼睛，他瞳孔大大的，眼睛里面有一丝笑意，即使嘴抿成一条冷漠的直线。  
这一次他的进攻方式即使没有成功，也是巧妙的。他一手挥开了Clark的浴巾，一手去抢遥控器。要不是对于Clark时光流逝的速度和其他人不一样，滑落的浴巾肯定足以让他从游戏里分心，Lex就可以赢过他。幸好他比Lex快那么多，以至于在Lex能做任何事之前，他就可以解决。所以在Lex手匆忙伸向遥控器的慢动作中，他可能觉得他会拿到，他可能觉得他下一秒就会把遥控器握在手中，但Clark保证Lex唯一能接触的就是自己的手。  
Lex挫败地咆哮着，两只手在Clark拳头上乱划，以一种极好的方式在Clark身下扭动着。在他身下弹起嘶吼。汗珠闪烁在他额头和脸颊上，他的脸红通通的，嘶嘶的磨着牙。  
然后Clark“起来了”。他不敢低头看他的阴茎，那上面没有任何的遮盖了--神啊，他现在全裸了，而且比起把浴巾拽回来，他更享受Lex在他身下蹭来蹭去--因为如果他亲眼看到了自己的勃起，他就再也不能自欺欺人了。  
“冷静，”他嘟囔道，边用拇指抹去了Lex上唇的细汗。“你不可能打过我。”Lex停下了动作。  
他看到Lex向他们身下看去，然后抬起头，看向Clark的眼睛，这意味着他看到了Clark的勃起。不过他并没有表现出恶心或恐惧，所以或许这不像Clark想的那么糟糕。Clark往自己身下撇了一眼，然后倒吸一口凉气。他的阴茎已经如此生机勃勃，以至于对Clark自己来说，它都太大了。  
他得干扰Lex，让他忘掉自己看到的。“我会--再给你一次机会，”他说，但他听起来有些气喘吁吁的，这并非他本意。“我要--”他把遥控器放在Lex的胸上，但是睡袍挡住了它，让它固定不住，所以他掀开了一点，然后把遥控器滑进睡衣里，紧贴Lex皮肤。  
但他还是不满意，因为如果要控器是在Lex的腹部而不是胸前，似乎会更好，所以他把睡袍拉得更开，Lex腰部的带子紧紧的系着--虽然Clark不明白为什么Lex还要穿着衣服，在Clark已经光着的时候--于是他把遥控器顺着Lex的胸滑下去，直到被腰带拦住，再也滑不下一寸。  
Lex在他身下扭了扭，但还是把手臂放在他自己身体两侧，他看上去并没有特别不舒服。他的手在轻轻的放在Clark大腿侧，恰好在膝盖上一点。  
“我就把它放在这儿，”Clark说，其实他还是不满意它的位置。于是他又重新俯下身，松了松Lex的腰带，把遥控器向下推去，直到它轻轻地搭在Lex的下腹，恰好在他的勃起之上，然后他把睡衣袍甚至拉得更开。Clark喜欢长长的黑色的遥控器贴在lex小腹柔软苍白的皮肤上的景象。“试着拿到它，”他低语。  
Lex在他身下扭动，臀部以一种故意的缓慢的姿态移动，Clark听见自己倒吸一口气。他不会让Lex得逞的。  
“把你的手放在头后，”Lex要求，嗓音有些沙哑。  
听上去是个正当的请求。虽然这并不会帮上Lex什么忙，但至少它能让Clark看上去很讲理。他把自己的手放在脖子后，固定住。  
可他得到的反应和预料的完全不同。Lex的手完全没有移向遥控器。他们往Clark大腿上移了几寸，指尖压进Clark的皮肤。Lex抬头盯着他，呼吸急促颤抖。他的目光开始移动，从Clark的脸上，到他的手臂到他的胸膛，再到他的腹部。Clark皱着眉向自己身下看去，然后突然意识到自己看上去是什么样子。  
跨坐在Lex身上，赤裸着，阴茎肿大，手臂背在身后，身体向前伸展，就好像自己是在被展览。她觉得自己像个傻瓜，不过Lex似乎很满意于他所看到的。  
他现在正盯着Clark的勃起，无意识的摩擦着Clark的大腿。  
Lex越盯着Clark那，越摩擦着他的腿，Clark就越兴奋。他有种强烈的冲动想去触摸自己，缓解某种压迫，可他还是把手放在原来的地方。  
Lex的手一寸向Clark大腿上进发，每走一步，都把拇指陷到Clark皮肉中。等他的中指蹭到Clark屁股的底端，Clark猛吸了一口气，抖了一下。但除此之外，他尽量得保持着平衡。Lex左手握住Clark右侧大腿的顶端，右手滑向Clark左侧大腿前，手指慢慢的，慢慢的溜向膝盖。  
等他扣上Clark膝盖顶端，他的手停下了。逗留着。他抬头看着Clark，Clark正张着嘴盯着他，然后Lex舌尖掠过自己的下唇。Clark发现自己轻微向前颤了一下，突然晕乎乎的。  
现在Lex手指正顺着自己被白色睡袍遮住的大腿移动，刻意的，缓慢的，缓慢的，滑向自己的勃起，然后又继续滑到睡袍的腰带上。  
哦，神呐，Lex在干嘛？他会解开他的腰带吗  
Clark下意识的把自己的勃起朝前拱了拱，漏了一拍呼吸。  
但是Lex不再有举动。他就这么停下了，他的手不再移动，就放在腰带上，他没有解开它，也没有打开袍子.Lex只是盯着他，直到Clark觉得自己被催眠了。  
接下来Lex行动了，它发生的太快，以至于当它结束时，Clark都不确定刚才发生了什么。但它一定发生了，因为他听到了自己的呻吟。大声的。  
Lex刚刚是用手指碰了一下Clark的阴茎，又飞快地回到了它原来的位置吗？  
Clark觉得是的。他的阴茎绝对是相信这件事确实发生了的，因为它开始冒出了前液，并感到了一阵强烈的刺痛。于是，Clark俯下身，解开Lex浴袍带，然后把它打开。毕竟，他都全裸了，他也要看到Lex全裸才公平。  
他看到的景象让Clark差点摔下去。Lex没有阴毛，他的阴茎粗长，割去了包皮。而且格外的硬。坚挺，粗黑，布满血丝;前端湿滑，肿大。  
他的阴茎翘在因汗水闪着光的小腹上，而遥控器就躺在他的肚脐上一点点，他们形成了一条直线，指过lex身体，指向他的下巴。遥控器是长方形的，可它的形状和尺寸和Lex的阴茎都十分相似。  
“Mm，”Clark只剩下一句。  
不过他们还在继续这个游戏，Clark肯定。Lex还没有放弃要拿到遥控器，而Clark绝对不会认输。  
一个赢得这场游戏的方法闪过了Clark脑海，它是如此的邪恶，以至于Clark得紧闭上眼睛，努力拿回对自己身体的控制权。等他再次睁开眼睛时，他发现自己正小幅度的扭动着自己的屁股;他其实并不是故意的，但他控制不了自己。  
Lex渴望的看着Clark的脸，中指在自己的勃起上滑动。  
Clark不可能在继续背着手了。是时候去结束这场游戏了，是时候Clark该赢了。他把手从自己脖子上放下来，放在大腿上，等待着Lex下一步动作。  
“你作弊，”Lex说。  
“你还有机会赢，Lex”他回道。他骗道。他握住了自己，开始抚慰。他就快到了，他知道自己撑不了几分钟了，但这对Lex不公平。他要展示给Lex，他要怎么结束并赢得这场游戏，于是Lex也就可以参与。于是他前倾下去，左手握住自己，开始激烈的冲刺。他的阴茎指向遥控器，然后将目光移向Lex的脸，他的阴茎，再到脸，鼓励他一起参与。  
Lex明白了他的意图，也开始手淫，他的手坚定而迅速的上下移动。他眯着眼睛，呼吸急促，他看上已去如此情动了，离边缘如此近了，以至于似乎他真的有机会赢。  
他们声音沉重。肌肤拍打的声音，粗重的呼吸，呻吟与哼声，这是第一次Clark发现手淫这么刺激。当然，他之前也从来没有在别人面前手淫过，他也从来没有看过别人打飞机，所以这可能就是为什么这次比之前都要好的原因。  
Lex手撸动得越来越慢，但阴茎插得越来越久，越来越用力，他紧闭着眼睛，摒住了呼吸。Clark知道lex的表现意味着什么，因为他自己正处在同样的境遇中。这代表着Lex快射了。他们两个都快射了。  
遥控器在湿滑的肌肤上晃上晃下，房间热得像桑拿房一样，而想要触碰lex的欲望已经无法克制;Clark把手从床上拿开，放在了Lex胸膛上，抚摸着它，在他高潮的时候抓紧了他的肩膀。  
lex呻吟于触碰，Clark呻吟于高潮，他看见白色的激流从他的阴茎中射出，落到黑色的遥控器上，落到Lex的小腹上，他的睡袍上，还有一点路到了他的下巴上。然后Lex也射了，紧随Clark。  
Clark颤抖的把他们的精液乱抹在遥控器上，然后拿着它，用它摩擦Lex身体，喘息着。  
他们呼吸不稳的望着对方。一停下来，Clark猛然震惊于刚才都发生了什么，他猛的弓起身贴上脚跟，然后瘫坐在床角，双眼放空。  
偷偷瞄了一眼Lex，他认定Lex跟他一样也有点懵，但接着Lex对上了他的眼睛，朝他挑起了眉。他小心翼翼的把遥控器从自己身上剥下来，然后朝着Clark晃来晃去。好恶心，Clark颤了一下。  
“我认输。”Lex微笑着说。“你赢得光明正大。”他把遥控器扔向Clark，Clark只得接住。  
“哦，天哪，”Clark咕噜到，“黏死了。”他看到Lex眼角的笑涡更深了，他把遥控器随手一扔，直直掉进了垃圾桶。  
Lex滑下床，整了整睡袍，冲浴室走去。  
“我要再去洗个澡。”他关上门，表情平静，好像刚才的事再正常不过。“然后我们就下楼吃晚饭。OK?”  
Clark呆滞的点点头，在接下来的五分钟内都没移过窝。当他听到花洒关上的声音，他狠狠给自己了一个巴掌，然后以超级速度把自己收拾好。他没穿内裤，因为内裤还湿--他偷偷看了Lex，发现他也没穿--然后套上他愚蠢的裤子、皱巴巴的白衬衫、穿旧的袜子和一双磨损的黑鞋。  
他坐在床上，在Lex从浴室里出来时别开了眼。啊，该死的，他们在晚饭的时说些什么啊？他们刚--Clark也不确定他们到底干了什么，但他知道肯定不怎么正常。他偷偷瞄了一眼正穿衣服的Lex,发现他在拉自己的前开门。Lex觉察到视线，看向Clark。  
“我错了，”Clark迅速低下头，盯着地面。知道确定Lex收拾妥当了，才抬起头。  
“准备好了?”Lex问他，走过他走向屋门。  
Clark眨眨眼，深吸了一口气，站起身。“走吧，”他以尽可能轻快的语气说，捞起桌子上的钥匙，跟着Lex走出了房间。


End file.
